


Dominant

by Hiddenfaithy



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: ABO, Adult Language, Alpha Female/Omega Female, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Ass Play, Collars, Domination, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fucked Silly, Groping, Kissing, Knotting, Love Bites, Multi, Nuka-World, Omegaverse, Partially Clothed Sex, Penetration, Power Play, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, The Pack, Vaginal Sex, Violence, canon character/oc, operators, polyamorous, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddenfaithy/pseuds/Hiddenfaithy
Summary: Rumors are going around about the Overboss, Mags Black, and their Omega Alex Brooks. Mags decides to set the record straight, publically.
Relationships: Mags Black/Female Nuka-World Overboss, Mags Black/Original Character(s), Mags Black/Overboss/Original Female Character, Nuka-World Overboss (Fallout)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Dominant

**Author's Note:**

> Only took over a year, but the sequel to Nuclear Heat is here at last!

The Nuka-World market was always nauseating with the various scents that traveled through it. Mags had long since figured out a way to ignore most of them but the stronger ones always prevailed. As she inhaled the smoke laced air it took her only a moment to detect the scent she sought, a certain beautiful raiding trader. The milling raiders moved out of her way as she crossed the market, stomping discarded trash and half broken stone flooring along the way. A trio of visitors were at the merchant stand she sought, bargaining with Alex who clearly was getting the upper hand.

“Alex lets be reasonable,” one said with thinly veiled frustration, “it isn’t really worth that much. Chinese weapons are shoddily made and difficult to find replacement parts for.”

The edges of her painted lips curled, and Alex leaned closer across the countertop. She fluttered her eyelashes, giving the two men a smug look. Mags knew that smugness to be that of a hunter about to pounce upon its prey. Languidly placing one finger on the stock of the Chinese assault rifle, she grinned at the visibly nervous men. “Do you know what that means?” 

He hesitated. 

“Of course you don’t, because you don’t bother learning other languages. This little marking here means it's one of the  _ many  _ weapons the Chinese made during the war of the same materials that American ones were. So, with enough accume, you could replace the entire weapon with American parts. The firing pin, bolt assembly, stock; you name it you have a replacement available.”

“So then why is it so expensive? It’s subpar and not even unique then.”

Her smile twisted into something wolfish, sending a thrill down Mags’ spine as she watched. “Because you’re not going to find a weapon in this condition for weeks. This is maintained by the best in Nuka-World so if you have a problem with it talk to the Operators. I’m sure Mags Black would appreciate you thinking their craftsmanship is anything less than perfection. So?”

The men looked at one another, and gave a defeated sigh. Alex did her best not to croon as she took the caps and slid the assault rifle away. Mags could hear their grumbling as they trudged off, and then made her way over. Instantly Alex’s eyes brightened, pupils dilating at her presence. Another jolt of energy struck Mags, but she kept her composure. She was still adjusting to their new relationship, but the eagerness that Alex pursued it thrilled her nonethesame.

Alex leaned into the countertop with her arms tucked under her large breasts, the low cut blue crop top she wore exposing them deliciously to the Operator boss. Mags shamelessly ogled her before meeting her amber eyes. “Hey Doll,” Mags purred in greeting, leaning on the countertop towards her. Their hands brushed one another, and Mags seized the moment to give her a playful squeeze.

“Heya Hun,” Alex purred back, two voices of silver mixing together. Mags’ voice always held an edge to it, power and sultry words mixing together in a debilitating manner. Meanwhile, Alex was like velvet and silk, smooth sensuality that enraptured the mind. Together they were impossible to resist. 

“Dropping my name in your negotiations now?” 

Alex shrugged. “It gets the job done doesn’t it? So what brings your glori-ass to my stall this morning?”

“In short, I have something for you.”

Dark brows lifted as Alex bit her lip. “Oh?” She pushed a bit closer, reducing the space between them to only centimeters. Her eyes lowered to Mags’ lips, a light matte purple that complimented her darker purple eyeshadow. Mags put a finger under her chin, closing the final distance, and kissed her. The shiver that ran down Alex’s spine was intoxicating, a tender moan escaping her that Mags eagerly devoured. 

Mags’ hands shifted around her neck, a cold brush of leather making goosebumps spread across dark skin. A small click made amber eyes flutter open, hazel blues staring at her expectantly. “So it wasn’t just a kiss,” said Alex as she pulled back and turned to a mirror on the side of her stand. “Mags…”

“Do you like it?”

She was wearing a collar made of fine black leather with soft padding. A pendant made of silver with the Operators’ sigil was proudly on display. Alex admired it greatly, touching it and tilting her head to see it from as many angles as possible. The colors were beautiful, playing well with her naturally dark skin and the browns of her half jacket. Turning towards her, Alex struggled to find her voice. 

Mags arched her scarred brow. “So?”

“I love it,” she whispered, practically throwing herself over the counter to bring Mags into another kiss. It was heated and passionate, tongues slipping into one another’s mouth. Mags growled lustfully, tugging her closer, making soft noises come from Alex. 

“Good,” purred Mags thickly in her ear, “because I don’t want you to take it off.”

“Claiming me quite publically aren’t you?” Chuckled Alex in a husky voice.

Mags bit her neck, nothing too hard but just hard enough to elicit a groan and a fresh scent of arousal. Mags drank it in, eyes lidded. Alex whimpered as she bit harder, a growl bubbling in Mags’ throat. A soft metallic clank gave away her hips were bumping against the counter.

“People… are watching,” cautioned Alex breathily. She had opened her eyes just enough to see the dozen or so raiders and traders looking at them. There was a mix of quiet judgement, plentiful shock and even anger in their onlookers. Mags was usually the last one to share anything personal with others, this development strange and exhilarating.

Mags bit down even harder. Alex jolted and yelped. Electric blue fingernails scraped against metal, equally painted toes curling in her boots. Her Alpha’s musk grew, drowning Alex in it. Her mind was becoming splotches of desire and heat. Wetness dampened her lacy underwear. Just as it grew to a truly painful point Mags pulled back, predatory eyes examining her. Heavy gasps pooled between them, Alex’s heavyset chest practically quivering. The sight made Mags strain against her pants all the more.

“W-what’s brought this on?” Alex asked, struggling to get her mind right. The smell of Mags was overwhelming, powerful and seductive. Other Omegas in the marketplace were beginning to be affected, soft pinning noises adding to the usual background noise of deals being made and slaves shaken down. There were also Alphas starting to lurk around them, pacing just out of reach like hungry dogs ready to fight for a scrap of the quivering Omega. “You’re really tempting fate here Hun.”

“I’ve heard some rumors that you’re getting bothered by some people,” she said slowly, well aware of the lesser Alphas. “Now that you aren’t wearing your scent maskers.”

Alex flushed. “Well… I don’t need to anymore.”

“And now they’re thinking you’re an available Omega, and getting too rowdy.” An Omega cried out as an Alpha grabbed them, barking orders and riling up another group. Some days it always felt like the market was seconds from exploding into violence or sex. Sometimes both. “Maybe they’re dismissing my scent on you as something from Texas, or maybe they don’t care. So I want to make sure everyone knows exactly who you belong to.”

Before Alex could respond there was a sharp laugh from a tall Pack raider with decorative feathering. Mags couldn’t stand their flamboyant markings and decorations, truly animals among the civilized raider world she strived to create, but they had their uses. “Everybody knows she’s Texas’ whore,” he rebuked, a few other Pack snarling agreements. “That’s the only reason she spared her after all, best pussy in Nuka-World!”

Alex flinched, pulling back some as Mags’ eyes narrowed. “Is that so?” The ice in her words would have made Alex fear for her life had she been on the receiving end.

“I’d know, I’ve fucked her myself!”

“Piss off Freddie,” hissed Alex.

“Not into that bitch, but I’d love to make you choke on my cock!” The Pack laughed like hyenas, jeering and hooting as if they expected Alex to service them right then. Mags glanced at Alex. Hands clutched herself in the most standoffish way possible but Mags knew well when someone was trying to hide their discomfort. The work she had to do for Nisha, the abuse she had suffered, was never something she enjoyed being reminded of.

“All of you, quiet,” Mags said coldly.

Their laughs grew louder, flashing sharp teeth. “Look Mags, you can play pretend all you want that you’re in charge around here, but you spread your legs for the Overboss just like she does. Why don’t you go ahead and get ready, I’m sure she’ll be by soon to check on her favorite whore.”

Mags’ expression was unchanging as she stared at him, detached anger roiling behind hazel blues. In one fluid motion she drew her pistol and fired. Blood exploded from the back of his head, spraying the others. Freddie hit the ground before his friends could realize what had happened. The marketplace fell quiet, trade stopped entirely. What she’d done could be considered an act of war by the Pack, the tension now electric. His jaw was slack, eyes wide, only a fraction of a second to realize he was going to die. Everyone waited to see what would happen.

“Say something bad about her again, I dare you.”

They blinked at her, stunned. Mags stepped closer, aiming at another Pack while Freddie’s blood pooled on the cobblestone road. The bullet hole in his head was perfectly placed. “What?”

“Do it.”

“You’re fuckin’ crazy! Mason will kill you for this!”

“Will he?” She challenged, radiating power. The animals cowered from her like beasts from a flame. “Because all I’ve done is defend my Omega.”

“C’mon Mags, are you really that-” She fired again. The corpse hit the ground with a heavy thud. Whispers were starting to rise like static, guards shifting with uncertainty on how to handle the situation. 

Alex’s breath was caught in her throat, a hand covering her mouth. Heat pulled in her groin, a desperate need rising as her mind swirled. Mags had promised to be a good Alpha, to take care of her and make sure she knew what it meant to be loved. She hadn’t expected Mags to be willing to wage war for her. It made Alex weak with lust.

Mags was pointing at a third Pack, her face controlled fury. Every step was purposeful, coiled energy making her muscles taut and eyes seem to glow with violence. She stepped closer. “Would you like to insult my Omega again?” They shook their heads in unison. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah!”

Watching them a moment longer, Mags snorted and holstered her pistol. “Anyone else?” Muttered no’s floated through the crowd. She scanned it for anyone feeling brave, and once satisfied she clicked her tongue and a few slaves came forward to start dragging the bodies away. Swaying her hips in emphasis, Mags returned to Alex.

“That was one of the hottest things I have ever seen,” Alex instantly blurted. Her scent was bleeding off of her, waves of need crashing into Mags’ senses. The Operator cleared her throat and struggled to stay alert for further threats as she leaned across the counter. “Holy fuck Maggy.”

“Ma’am,” she corrected huskily, taking her chin and pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Alex gasped and moaned. “Yes ma’am. Can we please fuck now? I  _ need _ you after a show like that.”

The laugh Mags gave was like pure drugs, kicking Alex’s already speeding heart into overtime. The Omega whimpered, knees about to give out. “So  _ eager! _ ” Mags purred with approval. She could taste the scents of others, alphas posturing themselves as her equal, betas aroused by Alex’s desperation, and Omegas as thirsty as the dark skinned beauty in front of her for a taste of Mags. 

Feral groans were joining the hubbub of conversations, raiders submitting to their base instincts. A sneaking idea stole Mags’ composure, and she grinned toothily. Alex groaned again, melting at her touch. She pressed her lips to Alex’s studded ear, nipping her pierced lobe. “Then strip.”

There was no questioning her, already lost in lust as Alex was. Her jacket was almost torn off, revealing her slender shoulders and graceful arms. Scars adorned her exposed flat abdomen, a sight Mags drank in. Her blue crop top and lacy red bra came off by the time Mags had circled around the stall and come in. Alex reached for the shutter lever to grant them privacy only for Mags to tsk her tongue.

“Oh?” Alex cooed in delight, skin flushed.

“I want to make sure there’s no doubt left,” possessively growled Mags, closing the distance. Her armor hurt against bare skin, sharp metal chestpiece making Alex hiss between their kisses. Mags took it off to avoid hurting her, but left her ballistic long sleeve shirt on. She glanced up at the marketplace and delighted at the hunger in the eyes of the others. A few of her men had posted themselves nearby, protecting them just in case. Crooning in delight, Mags placed her armor on a shelf.

Alex was struggling with her pants, her belt catching with her frantic movements. “Calm down,” Mags ordered and brushed aside her hands to do it herself. “Hands on the counter.” They slapped onto the metal, her hips bucking up against Mags. A throaty groan escaped Mags before reclaiming her lips. They didn’t bother removing her boots, and instead Alex kicked her pants off with some effort and aid from Mags.

Fingers brushed along Alex through the thin lacy panties, the Omega gasping reflexively and trying to make Mags penetrate her. Mags tsked her tongue and pulled away. Instantly Alex whimpered, but remained still long enough to convince Mags of her obedience. It was rewarded with fresh strokes and a tongue along feverish dark skin. Alex could not remain quiet at her ministrations, longer and needier noises passing painted lips. Amber eyes were hazy as she stared up at the metal ceiling of her stall, her head lulling back as lust raged through her body.

Mags had her other hand placed firmly on Alex’s lower back, nails digging into perfect dark skin. They kissed sloppily but did not care, focusing on one another instead. Every so often Mags scanned for threats, but the few foolish souls that’d dared approach were being dealt with by her men. She delighted in the power she possessed, and wanted to display it even further. “Turn around,” Mags whispered.

With an obedient whimper, Alex rested her chest on the counter and propped her ass towards Mags. She was twitching with anticipation, scent so thick Mags nearly lost herself to it. Before she could be overwhelmed, Mags undid her belt and pants enough to free herself. The cold air made her already hard erection stiffen, and she exhaled slowly. No matter how much she wanted to lose herself in the fuck, there was enough danger and enough of a point she needed to make that she knew she couldn’t. As always, Mags needed to be the master of control.

Stroking herself a few times in preparation, Mags let her nine inch cock rest against Alex’s heavenly ass. “Please Ma’am, please fill me up!” Begged Alex, already in full submission. As always, Mags appreciated her eagerness. Taking Alex's rear in hand, Mags pressed herself between voluptuous cheeks and thrusted forward. Her cock disappeared for a moment before its head poked out the other side, completely surrounded by lush cheeks.

“Fuck,” hissed out Mags. She bit her lip and started thrusting more. Each time her hips smacked into Alex a cry rose from below. Alex gripped at the counter as the fucking began, and softly begged for Mags to penetrate her but even so lost in lust she knew things would go at the pace Mags desired. Alex moved her ass in sync with Mags’ thrusts. It was almost overwhelmingly pleasurable already. Onlookers cheered and delighted in the pleasures of the flesh themselves, their voices making Alex’s cheeks burn hotter. The whole marketplace was a mess of pheromones now.

“You’ve never been quiet, huh?” Mags teased as Alex groaned once more. 

“I thought you wanted to put on a show?” Alex glanced over her shoulder, the same mischievous look in her eye that Mags had worn earlier. 

Mags cackled. “I knew I liked you. I think you deserve a reward.”

“Oh?”

Mags took hold of the collar Alex now wore, careful of how much force she applied as she pulled Alex back some. Her dick now well massaged and tipped with pre, Mags lined herself up. In a single motion she penetrated Alex who screamed in ecstasy, burying herself to the hilt. Alex swooned and presented herself for the whole of Nuka-World to see. The Alpha lingered, savoring the sight of Alex clutching to her cock like a starving woman. Mags bared her teeth in a grin, lust and desires flooding her mind and darkening her vision. Breath came tightly, fingers gripping a luscious ass like a vise.

She would show them all exactly what she was made of. 

_ PLAP! _

Mags pulled back and slammed into Alex so swift it took the already moaning woman by surprise. Again, she thrusted with all her might, refusing to show an ounce of weakness. This was the moment to publicly claim Alex, to show the riff raff who was in charge and that none should dare harm Alex. Not even Texas could challenge her claim of the beautiful, wonderful Omega. Mags wouldn’t let her dare. 

_ PLAP! _

Amber eyes glanced back at Mags, a silent question burning within. Mags leaned over to kiss her neck and whisper in her ear discreetly. “If I get to be too much, don’t say stop. Ask me for a drink, understood?” Alex gave a puffy agreement, tongue lolling out of her mouth as Mags pounded her rear. Her eyes were half lidded while fire burned along her cheeks. Mags could practically feel the heat seeping off of her. “Oh you want it rough though, don’t you?”

_ PLAP! _

“Yes ma’am,” whimpered Alex. Hips moved in a sloppy rhythm with Mags, nothing but instinct driving the merchant.

_ PLAP! _

“How about you tell me just how rough. Tell them all, just how rough.” A shudder ran down Alex’s spine and she whimpered. “Louder dear,” Mags teased, running one hand along her flank in a manner that drove her all the more wild. Mags couldn’t fondle Alex’s glorious boobs due to her being pinned down into the counter, but that didn’t stop her. She tucked her hands under Alex and found squished yet aroused nipples. Another fierce cry escaped Alex. “Tell them what you want.”

_ PLAP! _

Mags bit Alex’s shoulder with enough force to break skin, blood rising to the surface. “Fill me up ma’am! Fill me up until I’m nothing but your bitch!” Alex hollered. “Give me all of it, please! I want your cum, I want your cum, I want-”

Mags cut her off with a growl, having to hold back her inner most urges to plow Alex until neither of them could think. She couldn’t afford such luxury, but Alex could. Hips gyrated like a well oiled machine, driving her cock back and forth with precision. Alex was dripping, fresh slick coating the mighty penis on each stroke. It felt like an inferno between them, ceaseless and demanding. Each time her hips hit ass Mags grunted, thick and commanding. Alex’s thighs and ass we’re turning a ruddy color and Mags withdrew a hand from her chest to strike her cheeks.

“Oh~ yes! Yes! I’m your bitch!” Screamed Alex, happy to say such things. 

_ PLAP PLAP PLAP! _

The onlookers had only grown, raiders drawn to the surge of pheromones. The air was dripping sex. Mags could vaguely tell there were at least twenty more, Pack and Operators mixing with little regard. A few more had come to guard her, like bouncers keeping undesirables away. No one was foolish enough to try and interrupt her now. Instead, many of the raiders were engaged in their own pleasures, but the noises Alex made overwhelmed them all. Mags caught many hilt-deep in an Omega yet slack jawed at the pair; jealousy, lust and awe clear as day. They knew who the true Alpha was here, and she commanded their attention. 

“Yes you are,” Mags growled out, relying on her stamina to keep her words clear though they dripped with lust. She couldn’t cum despite her body begging for her to let go, to submit to her feral desires. This was a show, and she had to finish it proper. A master of will just like always, Mags persevered. Hands groped dark skin roughly, trying to feel every bit of her at once. They kneaded a perfect ass, stroked over curves and love handles, squeezed bountiful breasts and tweaked dark nipples. Alex moaned and squeaked with each touch, melted beneath Mags like malleable clay. Whatever Mags wanted, she would do.

_ PLAP PLAP PLAP! _

Mags traced a hand up the back of Alex’s neck, slow and methodical. Before she could say anything Alex took her collar and spun it around so the loop was on that side. A purr of approval slipped from Mags before she could stop it, and she gave an extra hard spanking that made Alex yelp in alarm only to trill in delight afterwards. Taking the loop in hand, mindful not to catch the Operators pendant, Mags tugged back. Alex bent accordingly until she almost stood perfectly. Her boobs were now on display to the rest of the marketplace. Growling, Mags took hold of one aggressively, glaring out in challenge to the crowd.

No one answered her.

Satisfied, Mags slid her hand up from the collar to Alex’s face, caressing her cheek. Alex leaned into the touch, whimpering as if she was touch starved when she was the exact opposite. Her skin hummed from overstimulation, while her core was twitching from the brutal pace. Alex dripped out, fluids splattering onto Mags’ thighs. Her own pussy quaked with desire, dampening her inner thighs as Mags pounded into her Omega. Alex was tight but soft, a welcoming embrace that gave no room to breathe. Slick kept her moving, though part of Mags just wanted to bury herself there and stay forever. Her knot was starting to swell, the urges becoming harder to control.

Alex whimpered at its presence, desperate. Mags could smell her desires, the primal want of being filled until she could take no more. It was playing havoc with her mind, a thoughtless beast of sex awakening within her. Mags gasped, cursing about just how good Alex felt under her breath. Between them came a strained request for release. Mags wasn’t sure if Alex had said it, or herself. Mags cursed a bit louder, one eye closing while the other barely remained open. She wanted to lose herself, she wanted to so bad. Alex was the perfect Omega, so eager for Mags’ desires she never really had to fear doing something to upset her. The safe words were little more than a formality, one of the many precautions Mags took before doing anything. Alex was always onboard, even if Mags wanted her in an embarrassing position or there might be bruises. She loved that about her.

A glint of light caught her attention, snapping Mags to reality. The Operators pendant. There Alex was, laid bare for the whole of Nuka-World to see, with one secret kept between them. Mags was scared to say it so publicly, but she had to say it. She would hate herself if she didn’t.

A thumb slipped into Alex’s mouth, consolidating her dominance over her in every way. From one end to the other, Alex was at her behest. She seemed more than eager to be. Mags drew close to her ear once more, hot breath making Alex groan. “I love you,” she confessed, Alex’s eyes shooting open.

“Mahgs,” Alex said around the controlling digit. “I-”

“Not here.”

Alex nodded faintly, but Mags understood. She knew.

Mags shoved Alex down into the counter, using her hand to keep from injuring Alex. With a roar that boomed like thunder, Mags finally did as Alex had asked. “You are mine!” Knot swollen, Mags drove in one final time. Hot release came at last, Alex and Mags erupting together. Mags vision faded as she unloaded every drop of cum she had into Alex’s desperate pussy. Soft walls that had been tight became stronger than steel, keeping Mags in place as much as the knot was. 

Everything was warm and perfect, the lovers uniting in an orgasmic high. Mags finally let it all out, the restraint she’d kept to remain in charge let go. She was an Alpha, and Alex was her Omega. No one would ever hurt her so long as Mags had a say in it. The gorgeous, funny, charming, clever woman Mags was filling with cum was hers to cherish and mate. She could think of nothing but Alex.

Cum flooded Alex, Mags’ cock twitching with each load released. If it weren’t for the knot there might’ve been spillage, but instead it made the Omega feel impossibly full. Still she wanted more. Mags groaned at the feeling of Alex pressed around her, trying to work every drop out of her magnificent cock. The Alpha was eager to give, her mind blank and fire roiling with pleasure. Alex was still groaning, arms sprawled out over the counter as she rode the high.

A growl rippled out of Mags’ throat at the audience, blinded with lust. They all watched as the Operators’ boss showed them her fury, telling them exactly what would happen if they so much as touched Alex in the wrong way. There was a veritable shift in the raiders, the mocking and disdain from earlier gone. No one could deny Mags’ status as an Alpha now. If they did they’d end up just like Freddie.

“Holy shit,” Alex gasped, snapping Mags back to reality.

She was panting, fortunately holding herself up and still appearing intimidating. Fingers were holding Alex’s ass, knot slowly returning to its normal size. When she could safely pull out, Alex grabbed her wrist. “Something wrong?” Mags asked, head heavy and confused.

“No- no. Just… I want to stay here for a bit.”

“You feel amazing,” Mags whispered, trying to catch her breath. They twitched and throbbed together, entirely spent yet dangerously on the ledge of more ecstasy. She pulled a stray bar stool over, and while still hilt-deep in Alex, they sat together. Tired eyes scanned the marketplace, and neither were surprised to see it had devolved fully into a public fucking with pairs or entire orgies. The air had shifted however, and with one whiff Mags knew she was in charge. She wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist and rested her head against a sweaty dark back.

Suddenly the air shifted, a new presence making itself known. “Oh,” Alex whispered, a smirk curling at the edges of her voice. “We summoned the Overboss.”

“Took her long enough,” Mags sleepily replied.

Towering over the throng of fucking raiders, Texas was bee lining for them. Her pale cheeks were as red as her hair, jaw taut and tremendous muscles flexed. Mags knew well that was the way she walked when overwhelmingly aroused. Texas brushed past the guards who didn’t so much as try to stop her and slammed a hand onto the counter, making Alex yelp.

“Forget to invite me?” Texas drawled with frustration. The air was flooded with her scent, earthy toned and full of desire. It earned a thick moan of want from Alex.

“It was impromptu. Sorry Doll,” Mags soothed. “You can always join in.”

“I’m not about to drop my drawers in the middle of this shark pool,” Texas huffed. Still riding that high, Mags fluttered her lashes and leaned closer to Texas. With her naturally came Alex, who purred lustfully. Mags’ arms perfectly framed Alex’s lovely breasts, presenting them as extra motivation to the raider warlord. Alex gave a throaty moan, lifting her chest up for the Overboss to drink in. To Texas’ credit she withstood it for a few moments. 

“My place, now.”

Mags gave a toothy grin. “Good girl.”


End file.
